Ángel Díscolo
by toxic.secrets
Summary: Pálida luna llena que atestiguó con lágrimas cómo un inocente perdió las alas. Fue especial. Un ángel díscolo, rebelde, que se ganó un lugar en su memoria. Un vínculo irrompible. [Fenrir x Remus] [NO Slash]


_N/A: Este fic fue hecho para el concurso de FFAM "De cómo Remus se volvió licántropo", pero además responde un reto de los Store-Weavers propuesto por JKRanIV, así que va dedicado a él por la idea que me ayudó a completar el reto del concurso._

_Este era el reto:_

_Personajes: Remus Lupin, Grayback (No slash) _

_Rated: M (volencia a menores)_

_Argumento: Oneshot. La historia tiene que tratar de cuando Remus, siendo un niño, fue mordido. Imaginar la situación como queráis. Sólo os pido que lo narreis con crudeza, que hagáis sentir al lector la angustia del momento de tal manera que consigáis poner los pelos de punta. ¡Quiero una história escalofriante! Y nada de OCC, por favor. Remus y Grayback deben salir obligatoramiente, si luego quréis incluir algún personaje más, inventado o no, teneís total libertad de hacerlo. _

_Espero que les guste ._

_**IMPORTANTE:** Esta historia, como ya dije, la hice para un concurso en donde el ganador se escoge por votación. Si les gustó y les gustaría votar por mi, pueden hacerlo aquí. (sáquenle los espacios y juntenlo todo en su barra del explorador)  
_

http/moneycentral. groups. msn. com/fanfictionsyalgomas/concurso11. msnw? actiongetmessage&mview0&IDMessage2334&LastModified4675585597976253728

_Sí quieren leer alguna otra historia de las que se presentaron les recomiendo la de SpookyLunático, las demás no me gustaron mucho._

Ángel Díscolo

-Aún recuerdo aquella noche, rugiendo a la palidez de la luna, feliz de que la hora hubiese llegado, momento de vengarme y cobrar el premio.

/ Mis sentidos se agudizaron y un escalofrío recorrió esta piel mientras se completaba la placentera transformación, volviendo a mi verdadera naturaleza. Corrí desaforado, guiado por el dulce aroma a miedo que invadía la niebla. Mostré mis afilados dientes en una morbosa mueca. Esto sería divertido.

/ Cuando llegué al claro donde habíamos quedado en encontrarnos, la imagen era conmovedora. Un padre, vestido con unos pantalones curtidos por los años y una boina andrajosa, tartamudeaba, aterrorizado, unas contradictorias palabras de calma a su hijo.

/ "-Debes ser fuerte, Remus" decía entre lágrimas, con las manos temblándole convulsivamente, incapaz de acariciar el rostro angelical. El niño, que aproximadamente estaría rozando los cinco años, lo miraba sin lograr descifrar el mensaje en código que le enviaba su padre.

/ Gruñí, ansioso de alimentarme del miedo ingenuo, de su carne pequeña y frágil.

/ Con sobresalto, el hombre me miró. Sus ojos como enormes vidrios transparentes y su cara surcada de ríos interminables. Volviéndose, tomó al niño de la mano y lo llevó a mi encuentro.

/ Al verme las pupilas se le agrandaron, pero no se opuso al cambio de dueño, como hipnotizado por mis largas garras y el negro abismal de mi iris.

/ "-Gracias, gracias" repetía el progenitor, incesante, arrastrándose hacia atrás hasta desaparecer en la profundidad del bosque.

/ La inmaculada figura diminuta me miraba con sus pequeños párpadosabiertos de par en par. Todo su ser expelía el aroma a terror más grande que olfateé en mi vida, embriagándome como lo haría un buen licor. Me relamí los labios y me acerque aún más a la criatura.

/ Respiré en su oído, escuchándolo, agitado. Creo que en el momento en que le clavé los dientes, todo mi deseo, antes disuelto en un mar de resarcimiento, se concentró en una sola cosa: _Poseerlo_. Esa carne sería mía, tomaría aquel cuerpecillo y lo endemoniaría. Sí, para toda una eternidad.- su voz había ido bajando de tono a medida que cerraba los ojos. Por último, se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y suspiró -De hecho, cuando lo solté, lo único que ansiaba era otro espíritu inocente para mi demandante y exquisito estómago. El candor que había probado era único y esplendoroso, mi gula sólo podría ser saciada con otro igual de potente.

/ Pero pude contenerme y no comérmelo allí mismo y de un solo bocado. Decidí desquitarme con otro.

/ La visión de la herida era gloriosa, y la sangre chorreante remataba con un toque divino. El llanto del niño se podía asemejar a mil violines que acompañan la comida de una noche de verano, a metros de la playa, rodeado de palmeras, apenas iluminado por la luz perezosa de un atardecer tardío y las velas recientemente encendidas.

/ Aún puedo recordar el sabor, la textura rozando mi paladar y pequeños pedazos de su ser fundiéndose con el mío. Creé una conexión, un lazo que aún hoy persiste. Ese chico tenía, con sus 5 años de edad, razones suficientes para convertirse en un ser maldito.

Fenrir se detuvo un segundo con la copa de vino tinto en sus labios, mirando como el sol se escondía detrás de las colinas. Del otro lado de la mesilla, sentado en un sillón igualmente confortable, se hallaba Rodolphus Lestrange.

-¿Recuerdas su nombre?- dijo éste entre dientes.

El hombre lobo tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Remus Lupin.- se paró con brusquedad y lanzó la copa al suelo, haciéndola añicos. Su harapienta capa quedó volando detrás suyo, con el repentino remolino de viento que había creado.

Lo siguió hasta el patio, donde ya casi había oscurecido por completo.

- Fue el primer niño que mordí. Por eso atesoré el momento.- intentó explicarse.

Recordaba haber vislumbrado una lejana estrella roja en el firmamento, Marte, aquella noche mientras vagaba sin rumbo, buscando otra alma con la cual henchir su vientre. Recordaba también, sentir una viva contrariedad latiendo en su pecho. El hijo de su enemigo ahora sería suyo por siempre. Había intercambiado veneno por vida, veneno por sangre, veneno por carne, veneno por esencia. Sonrió.

En aquellos tiempos exigía tributo a los granjeros del pueblo. Una oveja al mes. Pero Lupin padre se había mostrado reacio a acatar las reglas. "-La pena por desobedecer mis órdenes es la muerte", le había susurrado macabramente, pero segundos antes de que le quitara la vida, imploró que tomara a su hijo.

-¿Estás conciente de lo que haces cada noche?- interrogó Rodolphus con cierto escepticismo. Mucha gente podría argumentar que aquel relato era mentira. Después de todo¿son capaces los hombres lobo de guardar memoria? Él no dudaba en la convicción de Fenrir, pero aquella duda rondaba su cabeza como ave de mal agüero.

-Un hombre lobo recuerda si así lo desea.- comenzó Fenrir -La mayoría de ellos prefieren no hacerlo…

-…pero tú nunca negarás tu naturaleza.

-Exacto.


End file.
